La Verdad
by Nathaniel Brooks
Summary: Edith mantiene oculta un secreto que puede cambiar su vida por siempre ¿Podrá esto ser para mejor o peor, si decide decir la verdad?


La verdad

Edith terminaba de bañarse. Se mira en el espejo, pasa su mano por el vidrio empañado pero la tristeza y la incertidumbre se reflejan en su mirada. Algo no está bien y ella lo sabe, pero el miedo le impide hacer lo que tiene que hacer, arreglar las cosas, decir la verdad.

Esa misma tarde se reúne con Margo, ella estaba en la cocina preparándose algún sándwich, estaban solas, pues Lucy, Gru y Agnes habían salido. Es un buen momento para conversar.

-¿Me preparas uno?- Le pregunta a su hermana.

-Jaja ¡Por supuesto!- Le responde Margo de manera sarcástica sin mirarla- Te prepararé todos los sándwich que quieras cuando dejes de jugar con esa katana.

-Eso jamás, de hecho he aprendido unos movimientos súper geniales que… bueno, después te lo enseño, escucha Margo yo… estaba pensando, sobre mí.

-¿Sobre ti?

-Sí, tú sabes, es sobre ese asunto- Le dice con seriedad.

Margo deja lo que estaba haciendo y mira a Edith con algo de preocupación.

-Es que, no estoy segura.

-Vamos Margo, hay que decirle, ya no puedo ocultar esto por más tiempo.

-Solo dame unos días más, solo unos días.

-No Margo, tiene que ser hoy, ya no puedo soportarlo, cada día se me hace más difícil, además no podré ocultarlo por siempre y lo sabes, hay que decirle la verdad.

-Es que la verdad no sé cómo hacerlo, además no sé cómo él valla a reaccionar.

-No te preocupes por eso, él entenderá, recuerda lo que nos dijo, ''Jamás en la vida nos volverá a abandonar´´, él entenderá, pero necesito que estés conmigo ¿De acuerdo?

-…- Margo no dijo nada, desviando un poco la mirada.

-¿De acuerdo, Margo?

-Está bien, hay que decirle- Dijo Margo un poco asustada.

-Gracias- Le dice mientras la abraza- Ya verás que todo va a salir bien.

-``Jamás en la vida´´- Susurra Margo.

Esa noche, Gru se encontraba solo en la sala principal, sentado en ese lujoso y tenebroso sillón leyendo el periódico, ya habían cenado y disfrutaba de un corto tiempo de tranquilidad antes de ir a dormir, cuando Margo y Edith se acercan.

-Niñas ¿Qué hacen despiertas a esta hora? Mañana tienen escuela y no quiero que estén jugando hasta tan tarde, en especial tu Edith que siempre te quedas dormida.

-Ya nos íbamos a dormir, es que… antes queremos hablar contigo- Le dijo Edith.

-¿Se trata de algún asunto de chicas?- Pregunta Gru tratando de disimular su nerviosismo- Porque si prefieren puedo llamar a Lucy para que…

-¡No! No es un asunto de chicas.

-¡Uf! Bueno, entonces de que quieren hablar.

-…- Edith guarda silencio y mira a Margo, quien también la mira en silencio, ambas estaban algo asustadas por lo que tenían que decir.

-Niñas, díganme que ocurre- Les dice Gru preocupado al ver la expresión en sus rostros.

-Hay algo que debes saber Gru, es… algo que no te hemos contado- Le dice Margo asustada.

-¿Margo, Edith?

-Bueno es que… Edith, bueno… ella, digo… hum…

-Esto es lo que debes saber Gru- Le interrumpe Edith.

Edith se quita su sombrero de lana rosa, dejando al descubierto su cabello rubio y corto, aquel cabello que llegaba hasta su espalda no era más que una extensión falsa.

-Pero que… ¿Edith? ¿Por qué tu…?

-Esto es, hum…- Edith toce un poco y su voz se hace un poco menos suave- esto es lo que queríamos decirte, esto es lo que tienes que saber de mi Gru.

Gru observa detenidamente a Edith, al ver su cabello corto se da cuenta de que su apariencia es distinta a la de una chica.

-Tú… eres un chico, eres… ¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¿Margo?

Margo estaba con ambas manos cubriéndose el rostro, temblando. Gru se coloca de pie, algo molesto.

-¡Niñas, les dije que no jugaran con el transportador de materias, mira lo que le hicieron a Edith!

-¡No, no es eso! Yo siempre… he sido así, siempre he sido un chico.

-Pero… ¿Cómo? Es que no comprendo ¿Un chico? ¿Un, un, un chico?

-Así es, no te lo dijimos porque, bueno, no sabíamos cómo…

-Tenía que hacerlo- Dice Margo llorando- ya no teníamos a donde ir y el único lugar en donde podíamos ir era en el orfanato para niñas, pero solo Agnes y yo podíamos quedarnos, por eso tuve que hacerlo, la disfracé de niña para que lo pudieran aceptar en el orfanato y lo mantuvimos en secreto por todos estos años.

-Margo…

-Lo siento, es que no sabíamos cómo decírtelo y al pasar el tiempo todo se fue haciendo más difícil.

Margo vuelve a cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos para no mostrar sus lágrimas mientras que Edith miraba el suelo y se sobaba un hombro.

Aun tratando de comprender esta situación, Gru abrasa a sus dos hijas, y ellas lo abrasan a él.

-Está bien, está bien-Les dice suavemente para tranquilizarlas- No lloren, gracias por decirme, y no teman ya verán que todo se solucionará, ahora, Margo, Edith… hum…

-Mi… verdadero nombre es… Eddie.

-Muy bien… Eddie, díganme ¿Agnes sabe esto?

-Si- le responde Margo- aunque jamás lo había visto… así, cuando llegamos al orfanato Agnes era más pequeña y no lo recuerda muy bien.

-Ya veo, ahora…- Gru se coloca de pie y observa a Eddie con una mano en su mentón, pensando- Eddie, siendo un chico no puedes llevar vestidos rosa, mañana iremos a conseguirte ropa apropiada para ti, y otras cosas que necesitarás, y no se preocupen por Lucy que yo me encargo.

-Está bien, gracias- Le dice Eddie con una gran sonrisa y algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Ahora vallan a dormir, mañana hablaremos más de este asunto.

-Está bien- Le dijo Eddie mientras se retiraba, pero Margo seguía de pie sin moverse.

-Margo, tu igual ve a descansar.

-Yo, de verdad lo siento Gru, te ocultamos esto porque no sabíamos lo que pudiera pasar, tenía miedo, y…

-No te lamentes- Le dice Gru arrodillado frente a ella y con ambas manos en sus hombros- no estoy molesto, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para cuidar de ellos, los mantuviste unidos y has sabido cuidarlos bien y eso te hace una gran persona, estoy orgulloso de ti Margo.

Gru besa la frente de su hija y ella lo abraza rodeando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Luego se coloca de pie y le indica que valla a descansar. Margo camina fuera de la sala y entra al pasillo, Eddie estaba allí esperándola, ambos se miran con una sonrisa en sus rostros y se dan un fuerte pero corto abrazo para luego dirigirse a su cuarto a dormir.

Al ver que Margo y Eddie entraron en el cuarto, Gru se deja caer en el sillón.

Al otro día, Eddie se levanta de su cama, toma su sombrero de lana rosa y pensaba en colocárselo, como estaba ya acostumbrado, pero esta vez duda en hacerlo, lo observa por un rato y luego lo deja sobre la cama.

Al llegar al baño, se mira en el espejo, casi no se reconocía en su reflejo, pero lo que sí pudo percatar fue esa sonrisa que no podía quitársela. Estaba feliz y emocionado, desde hoy todo va a cambiar, no más secretos, no más mentiras, todo eso ya se terminó, ahora todo va a mejorar, todo va a cambiar, ropa nueva, juguetes nuevos, etc. Un nuevo comienzo inicia en la vida de Eddie, una nueva vida gracias a la verdad.


End file.
